Agréables représailles
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: La vengeance peut être douce ou au contraire, douloureuse. Allen l'apprendra à ses dépends. Vengeance de Tyki, suite de "Mauvaise Posture". Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la suite de "Mauvaise Posture" postée il y a un long moment.**

**Corrigée par ma Bêta adoré, Seize chan =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Agréables représailles.**

**Chapitre I.**

_**Pov Allen.**_

Je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues de la ville où se trouvait, soi-disant, une innocence en compagnie de Kanda l'irascible et Lavi le survolté. Mais voilà, après plusieurs jours de recherche et d'attaques d'Akuma, aucune trace de cette innocence et je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort.

Il faut dire que l'on se trouvait dans un coin paumé du fin fond de l'Allemagne et que personne ne voulait se mesurer à moi au poker. Me voilà donc réduit à parcourir la ville de fond en comble, dans l'espoir de me divertir un tant soit peu.

Je me résignais, après un long moment, à rentrer à l'auberge, espérant ne pas surprendre les deux amoureux en plein acte. Vision d'horreur pour mes pauvres yeux innocents... heuuuu... après mure réflexion... pas si innocents que ça. C'est fou ce qu'on peut dire d'idiot quand on s'ennuie. Ça ne peut être que ça, je ne suis pas un imbécile, je suis intelligent contrairement à un certain kendoka... N'est-ce pas ?

C'est sur mes pensées philosophiques que je vis Road la sadique, sœur de mon fantasme, s'enfoncer dans une ruelle sombre. C'est moi ou les Noah adorent les endroits sombres.

Enfin bon, comme tout Exorciste digne de ce nom et courageux, je la suivis sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

Grave erreur.

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je me retrouvais assommé sans comprendre pourquoi et d'une façon pour le moins idiote.

Je me réveillais ensuite... dans un grand lit moelleux, une bonne odeur de nourriture titillant mes narines... ainsi que les bras attachés aux montants magnifiquement sculptés du lit. Cherchez l'erreur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais mal, la même sensation que lorsque mon Maître, pour me montrer son amour, m'offrait ses immondes dettes.

Si c'est bien la personne que je pense je suis mal barré, bon faut dire qu'après ce que je lui ai fait. Il aurait raison de vouloir me tuer.

Mais pourquoi je prends sa défense aussi... Je suis même pas sûr que ce soit lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur... tiens quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue... Tyki Mikk, plus beau que jamais et une expression de sadisme pure sur le visage. Je déglutis, c'était bien lui. Merde alors.

Maman, j'ai peur ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider.

-Je vois que tu es plus con que je ne le pensais. Se faire avoir deux fois avec la même technique. Je n'y croyais pas et pourtant...te voilà, déclara d'emblée Tyki, en s'approchant d'un pas félin vers le lit, avec toujours la même expression sur le visage.

Hein, quoi ! Comment osait-il me dire cela !

Je n'étais pas bête. Ouais quoique ce...Bon, c'est vrai que se faire avoir deux fois dans le même piège, c'est pas intelligent mais de la à me traiter d'abruti, il y a un énorme fossé, énorme comme le... comme rien du tout.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une douleur cuisante à la joue dr... non aux deux joues. Je me suis pris deux gifles: l'allée et le retour.

-Aïe, ça fait mal, criais-je sans le vouloir, la faute à la douleur sans doute, il n'y a pas été de main porte, ce con.

-Ce n'est que le début. Tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as fais la dernière fois et tu t'en rappelleras toute ta vie crois-moi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, d'une vois grave, qui fit réagir positivement une partie de mon anatomie. Il m'excite.

Je croisai son regard contenant mal sa rage.

Heu avais-je un peu trop abusé la dernière fois ? Un peu...beaucoup mais c'est pas comme si il avait pas aimé, vu les cris qu'il poussait à travers son bâillon.

A part l'aura meurtrière de Tyki, essayons de prendre le bon côté des choses: je suis en présence d'un beau gosse au corps admirablement bien sculpté, me donnant envie...qui veut me tuer...ouais bon côté des choses avant tout. Bizarre, j'en vois pas d'autre. Faut dire que je pense qu'à son corps toutes les nuits dans mes rêves humides et entendre les deux lapins presque toutes les nuits n'aident pas à rêver d'autre chose surtout que la chambre de Kanda est juste à côté de la mienne, donc niveau son je suis aux premières loges.

Tiens c'est étrange, je sens un objet non identifié sur mes lèvres vachement agréable en plus...Les lèvres de Tyki sur les miennes. J'y répondis avec ardeur, comment lui résister? Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour que j'entrouvre ma bouche, laissant sa langue franchir la barrière de mes dents pour rencontrer la mienne dans un ballet ardent et violent, dont il remporta la victoire le laissant dominer, contrôler le baiser.

Une de ses mains effleura mon torse par dessus ma chemise pour descendre plus bas pour ensuite empoigner la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon qu'il caressa divinement bien, je laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

"Oh, continue, j'adore ce que tu me fais", pensais-je dans les limbes du plaisir, en me frottant contre sa main pour augmenter la friction des plus agréable, tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, il s'arrêta, j'ouvris un œil embrumé de plaisir pour le voir... s'éloigner. J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi.

-Hein ? fut tout ce que je parvins à faire sortir de ma bouche, une expression débile sur le visage. Il me sourit machiavéliquement.

-Bye, bye, repose-toi bien, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Il me la lécha, avant de la mordiller, me faisant pousser un soupir de bien être à sa douce caresse. Puis il partit, me laissant en plan avec une érection douloureuse et inassouvie.

Cool...je fais quoi moi maintenant, j'ai mal. Je ne peux même pas me frotter au matelas, les chaînes sont trop courtes pour que je me retourne.

Que faire ? ... Bonne question.

Assouvir mon plaisir seul. Impossible.

Prendre une douche froide, bien froide. Je peux toujours rêver.

Je vais pleurer, je le sens. Si Tyki veut se venger comme ça, il est bien parti. Je vais mourir de frustration si il continue, l'enfoiré et il le sait en plus.

Bon plan d'urgence.

Penser à quelque chose d'horrible.

Lavi et Kanda ensemble...Non ! Mayde mayde. Je bande encore plus. Je vous déteste mais s'ils arrêtaient un peu de se comporter comme des animaux en rut aussi, je n'aurais pas pensé directement à eux. Aaaah, j'ai mal, j'ai mal !

Komui et Reever dans le bureau...Oh un bureau, j'y ai jamais pensé...

Put...naise !

Ça marche pas ça me donne plutôt des idées. Aïe.

Bon mon dernier recours...je dois y penser...aller un petit effort...oui mais c'est trop horrible..._ça_ va me donner des cauchemars. Bon c'est ça ou souffrir de frustration...allez !

Luberrier avec...Chaoji...Eurk...j'ai envie de vomir...pitié les toilettes c'est par où...bon ça refroidit direct.

Oh merde ! Oh merde !

Les images restent !

Les images restent !

A l'aide ! Help me ! Mayde ! SOS !

Faut dire que je les avais surpris ensemble quand j'étais encore jeune et innocent. J'en suis ressorti traumatisé. _UN_ an pour tout oublier et ne plus faire de cauchemars. Savoir que ces deux là avaient une vie sex... une vie sexu... j'y arrive pas... enfin qu'ils faisaient se genre de choses... j'ai pas de mot pour d'écrire l'horreur ressentie à ce moment là et me voilà obligé d'y repenser.

Monde cruel.

Je te déteste Tyki !

Bon au moins mon envie est partie. Oui... mais... beurk

Epuisé moralement, je m'endormis comme une souche, rêvant de... Luberrier et Chaoji. Je me revois jeune, inconscient et innocent avec une curiosité sans limite. Je me vois traverser un couloir, sautillant gaiement et insouciant, ignorant encore que l'innommable me guette tout au bout du chemin. J'entends alors des voix ou plutôt des cris, inquiet je me dirige vers sa provenance et là horreur par l'entrebâillement de la porte je perçois ses deux personnes honnis... nus et en pleine séance de...

Je me réveille en hurlant, le corps en sueur et tremblant comme une feuille et avec les bras qui me font mal... qu'on me détache pour que je puisse pourrir la vie à mes deux ennemis et à Tyki aussi mais d'une autre façon. Héhé.

Je m'ennuie, voilà trois heures que je suis réveillé, que j'ai faim et que j'ai faim.

Mais en fait, combien de repas ai-je ratés ?

Mon Dieu j'ai raté des repas. C'est horrible !

Oh divines nourritures quand te reverrais-je ?

Quand Tyki se bougera le cul pour venir me nourrir, surtout que mon ventre cri famine. Ah mitarashi dango! Ah Jerry tu me manques en cet instant!

J'AI FAAAAAIIIIIIMMM !

Oh, la porte s'ouvre, quelqu'un a entendu ma prière et... Tyki entre dans la pièce avec... un plateau à roulettes rempli de nourritures à l'odeur alléchante.

TYKI, JE T'AIME ! Que Dieu te bénisse... heu... en y réfléchissant... vaut mieux pas, on sait jamais et oui je sais réfléchir, je suis pas débile à ce point là, quand même.

La douce fragrance de la nourriture me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées et un filet de bave commença à couler au coin de ma bouche, tandis que mon ventre grondait comme un coup de tonnerre.

Tyki me sourit moqueur et commença ensuite à me donner la bectée en silence. Non mais il me prend pour quoi... un bébé... baka mais j'ai faim donc je peux rien dire. C'est dure la vie, quand même surtout quand on est prisonnier de son ennemi qu'on a pour ainsi dire violé, enfin violer est un bien grand mot. Bon, bien sûr je l'ai attaché et bâillonné, quelques détails mineurs, rien de plus surtout qu'il ne se plaignait pas du traitement que je lui ai infligé quand même...

Quoi il s'est débattu au départ ?

Et alors, juste un détail sans importance. Oublions, il a pris du plaisir un point c'est tout.

Tiens, il a fini de me faire manger, je me sens beaucoup mieux, prêt pour courir un marathon ou autres choses si je suis avec Tyki. Mmmmh...

On dirait qu'il a lu dans mes pensées, surtout quand je le vois s'approcher de moi avec un sourire pervers.

Oh penserait-il à la même chose que moi ?

Oh mon Dieu, dîtes-moi que oui, je vous en supplie.

Une bouche vorace s'empara de la mienne et l'envahi avec passion et envie.

Yesssssss ! Merciiiiii, mon Dieu ! Ooooooohhhh oooouuuuiiii !

Continue et t'arrêtes pas cette fois.

Sa bouche se décolla de la mienne pour se nicher dans mon cou, il entreprit de lécher, sucer et mordiller ma chair particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Je gémis faiblement sous ses douces caresses. Ses mains partirent à la rencontre de ma chemise qu'il déboutonna rapidement. Pourquoi il ne l'arrache pas, ça ira plus vite. Je sentis enfin ses mains douces et chaudes se poser sur mon torse, qu'il caressa, effleurant mes tétons au passage, les titillant et me faisant haleter sous le plaisir. Sa bouche vint bientôt remplacer ses doigts sur mes tétons qu'il tortura en les mordillant et en utilisant habilement sa langue, mmmmmmmh, quel expert !

Ensuite, il partit plus bas, laissant une traînée de feu là où sa langue passait, déboutonnant au passage mon pantalon pour le retirer ainsi que mon boxer libérant mon sexe fièrement dressé et douloureusement excité par toutes les attentions précédentes de Tyki. Je criais de plaisir quand il me prit dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de mon sexe et de mon gland rougi et sensible me faisant sans cesse crier mon bien être, soulevant mes hanches pour qu'il aille plus vite. Le plaisir se faisant plus fort, ma tête partit en arrière, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes et mes lèvres humides s'entrouvraient sous des cris mués.

Soudain, il s'arrêta sans signe avant coureur, avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, je hurlai de douleur.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! SALE ENCULE ! T'ES QU'UN GROS CON !

Tyki venait de me vider un seau d'eau glacée au maximum contenant des glaçons qui parcouraient mon corps et qui me firent douloureusement mal, surtout à une certaine partie de mon corps. Je me coupais même la lèvre sous la douleur provoquée.

Je vis derrière mes larmes de souffrance, Tyki sourire cruellement, une lueur de contentement dans les yeux et le seau toujours en main.

D'ailleurs où avait-il bien pu le trouver ? J'avais beau chercher, je ne me rappelais pas avoir aperçu un seau dans la pièce, mais bon là n'est pas le problème.

Le problème était que j'avais froid, extrêmement froid, un mal de chien aux poignets du fait des menottes, à ma lèvre accidentellement coupée ainsi qu'a une certaine partie de mon anatomie. On se demande vraiment laquelle ?

L'envie de pleurer me prit mais je me retint de le faire devant Tyki. J'en avais plus qu'assez merde ! Deux fois, deux putains de fois. Non, mais heuuuu. Je sais que son ego en a prit un coup la dernière fois mais quand même, me traiter ainsi. Il abuse vraiment là.

Mais bon là, je me les gèle à mort et Tyki ne semble pas disposer à me venir en aide pour y remédier. Je peux le voir à son visage moqueur et supérieur. Tsss enfoiré... oh mon Dieu ! Kanda déteint sur moi ! C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Laissons cette horrible catastrophe de côté pour l'instant revenons à mon principal problème. Ma quasi nudité et le froid qui me transperce le corps, surtout que j'ai envie que ce soit autre chose qui me transperce. Mais ceci est une autre histoire et un rêve au vu du comportement très contradictoire de Tyki.

-Mon cher Tyki, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour que j'arrête de me congeler sur place, dis-je en claquant des dents.

-Et en quel honneur, devrais-je faire cela ? me demanda-t-il, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage.

Comment veux-tu que je le sache. Je suis pas devin. Pffff.

-Parce que je vais peut-être mourir, tellement je me les pèle, tentai-je, me creusant le cerveau pour trouver une excuse.

La réponse fit mouche, ou peut-être lui faisais-je trop pitié, je pencherais plus pour cette possibilité, quand même, car il partit dans la Salle de bain et revint avec une serviette. Il entreprit ensuite de m'essuyer tout le corps, chaque parti. Dommage que cela fut trop court mais bon je n'y peux rien. Ensuite il me mit d'autres vêtements, les miens se trouvant trempés avant de me recouvrit des couvertures du lit. Je me sentais maintenant bien et au chaud. Le sommeil me reprit d'un coup et je me laissai aller pour rejoindre le monde des rêves. Espérant ne pas être une nouvelle fois victime de la vengeance de Tyki parce que j'y survivrai pas.

**A suivre**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient à mon plus grand désespoir. **

* * *

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici, enfin la suite et fin de ce two-shot =)**

**Corrigé par ma Seize-chan adorée !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Agréables représailles**

**Chapitre II.**

Plus les jours défilèrent, plus ma frustration grandissait en puissance. Ma libido se trouvait proche de l'implosion et s'amusait à m'envoyer des rêves créatifs atteignant un degré de température élevée.

J'avais été un gentil garçon avec lui, quand je l'ai soulagé de toutes ses tensions la dernière fois...heuuuu nan, je me trompe...quand je l'ai sauvagement agressé plutôt. Aaaaaah, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le refaire encore une fois, vu que monsieur préfère me punir de cet affront au lieu de me remercier...ou me punir je veux bien moi, je suis un mauvais garçon, mais d'une façon très particulière.

Exemple.

Lui arrivant dans la pièce ne portant qu'un pantalon de cuir bien moulant laissant voir une paire de fesses exquise et laissant imaginer un sexe plus que conséquent...je sais de quoi je parle mmmm. Un sourire de pervers s'inscrit sur ses lèvres me promettant milles tortures plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres...

Faut que j'arrête avant de trop réagir, surtout que niveau soulagement, je suis au plus mal.

Bon, heureusement, il n'a pas renouvelé l'expérience de la dernière fois...rien que de m'en souvenir, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai dégusté à ce moment-là... mais je dois dire qu'il a fait pire trois jours plus tôt

**Flash-Back.**

_Tyki venait de rentrer dans la pièce, habillé de manière sexy, ça changeait pas de d'habitude. Il venait me donner à manger et à ma grande surprise me libéra une main, pour que je puisse le faire seul. Affamé que j'étais, je me jetai sur la nourriture et manqua donc le sourire de psychopathe et la lueur sadique dans les yeux de mon cher et tendre fantasme que j'aimais...si j'avais su._

_Après mon repas, je bu le verre qui se trouvait sur le plateau, déjà rempli, inconscient de ce qui se préparait pour mon plus grand malheur._

_-Elle a un drôle de goût ton eau, dis-je en reposant mon verre vide, grimaçant quelque peu._

_-Ne t'occupe pas de ça...c'est normal, me répondit-il, en me rattachant. A cet instant, mon instinct de survie se mit en marche et je pris peur... qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?_

_Je le sus une demi-heure plus tard, quand des bouffées de chaleur me prirent et où je réagis sans même avoir eu des pensées coquines et où même Chaoji et Luberrier ne purent me soulager de la tension qui parcourait mon corps._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Abruti de Noah, Sadique, Pervers ! Hurlais-je, me tortillant dans tous les sens pour apaiser le feu dans mon bas-ventre._

_-Moi ? Rien...enfin j'ai, peut-être, accidentellement renversé un aphrodisiaque dans ton verre...enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien, me sourit-il, en se rapprochant de moi. Bon courage, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant encore plus réagir, sous son souffle chaud me caressant le cou, ce qui amena un gémissement que je retins à grand peine._

_Je restai comme ça, un long, très long moment, avant que l'aphrodisiaque ne cesse d'agir. Je subis de longues heures de tortures douloureuses qui me firent monter les larmes aux yeux._

_Lorsque je ne fus plus sous l'emprise de cette chose abominable, je laissai un soupir de soulagement et de bien être m'envahir._

_Je ne l'avouerais jamais mais je sais pas pourquoi quand Tyki me torture de cette façon si cruelle...ça m'excite. Je dois être maso, finalement...je me savais pas aussi pervers...nan j'ai rien dit._

_Mais Tyki est horrible avec moi._

**Fin Flash-Back **

Un vrai salaud !

Un suppôt de Satan !

Mais malgré cela qu'est-ce que j'ai envie qu'il me prenne !

C'est les hormones qui parlent pour moi, je suis un jeune homme en pleine santé, un peu trop, un rien de Tyki me fait tout de suite réagir.

Mais à cause de cela, je suis obligé de penser à ses choses immondes comme Chaoji et Luberrier pour que mes envies s'évanouissent d'un coup. Mon Dieu ! Je n'en peux plus de devoir penser à eux, surtout que je les revois avec le fouet et la tenue en cuir et qu'ils s'amusaient avec leur jeux SM. Sniff. Sniff. Si je survis assez longtemps pour retourner à la Congrégation, je ferais de leur vie un véritable Enfer sur Terre. Mouahahah, Dark Allen reprendra du service. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que mon magnifique fantasme daigne se servir de moi pour libérer toute la frustration qui s'accumule en lui et par la même occasion en moi par sa simple présence.

Si seulement mes rêves érotiques pouvaient se réaliser comme par magie et que Tyki débarque dans la pièce, débraillé, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse mâte où des gouttes d'eau descendent lentement pour se perdre sous son pantalon très seyant. Ses cheveux légèrement humides encadrent son visage empli de Luxure et un sourire à damné un Saint, ce qu'il n'était plus depuis un moment ou qu'il n'avait jamais été, et qu'il me prenne avec passion et ardeur.

Est-ce trop demandé que d'avoir un peu d'attention ?

De pouvoir ressentir les joies de la jouissance, une fois encore ?

Que Tyki se rende enfin compte qu'il ne peut lutter contre l'attirance qu'il ressent pour moi ?

Qu'il couche enfin avec moi ?

Dieu ! Si vous m'entendez...aidez-moi !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tyki...de mauvaise humeur et ses vêtements déchirés. Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, d'habitude, il est impeccable et moqueur, quand il vient me voir.

Soudain, une pensée désagréable surgit dans mon esprit de pervers. S'était-il fait molester par un autre que moi...par une fille ou un garçon ?

Non, impossible, il est beaucoup trop fort...moi, j'ai juste eu un coup de bol la dernière fois. Il a dû se battre. Oui, ça doit être ça, ça ne peut qu'être ça.

Je l'observe tranquillement, il est en train de se dévêtir. Pfffffiou, il fait chaud dans la pièce. Je saigne même du nez, tellement je suffoque sous la chaleur extrême qui envahit la pièce.

Tyki enlève sa chemise en lambeau, ça peut aller, je le vois souvent torse nu...il est si musclé, si beau, si bandant mais je résiste ou plutôt mon corps résiste pour ne pas réagir.

Il se met pieds nus et commence à déboutonner son pantalon...et le fait glisser rapidement jusqu'au sol. Il ne reste que son boxer (je sais que cela n'existe pas en ce temps-là mais tant pis).

C'est bon...je me rends...je réagis positivement à son déshabillage. J'ai envie !

Tyki sait-il que je suis là ?

Fait-il exprès de me faire bander ?

M'a-t-il oublié ?

Mon fantasme passe une main dans sa magnifique chevelure pour les coiffer en arrière, d'ailleurs j'adore ce geste ça le rend sexy et se tourne, ensuite, vers moi.

-Ah, c'est vrai...t'es là toi ? dit Tyki, en soupirant de lassitude.

Il est surpris de me voir...ouais donc en fait, il m'a complètement oublié.

Sympa ! Mon égo en prend un coup, quand même... Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un se fait oublier, surtout quand celui-ci est attaché au lit à la merci de son bourreau. De plus, oublier un mec aussi beau que moi, faut le faire !

-Heu oui. A ton entière disposition de jour...comme de nuit, répondis-je un brin ironique. Je commence à ressembler à Kanda, encore. Le mec ironique d'habitude c'est lui. Il faut vraiment que Tyki se bouge son cul, sinon je vais devenir un deuxième Kanda. Le cauchemar !

Un sourire pervers fleurit sur les lèvres de mon fantasme.

-A mon entière disposition ? Et jusqu'à quel point est-tu disposé à mon égard, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, d'une démarche féline...une bosse conséquente...se formant à son entrejambe.

Serais-ce possible que... ?

Autant rester méfiant pour l'instant, la dernière fois que j'ai espéré...j'ai souffert.

-Qui sait ? A toi de voir, lui murmurais-je, avec un regard ardent. J'ai beau rester sur mes gardes, s'il y a une chance pour que mon rêve se réalise, je ne vais pas la laisser filer sans rien faire.

-Est-ce une invitation, Shônen ? demanda Tyki, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

-A ton avis ? Lui répondis-je avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres.

- Prépare-toi, mon cher Allen. Cette fois-ci je compte aller jusqu'au bout et tu risques d'avoir du mal à t'asseoir pendant un moment.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Je préfère l'action à la parole, tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

Autant le provoquer un peu, on sait jamais si l'idée lui vient de changer d'avis mais il sourit, d'un sourire un brin ironique. Tsssss, qu'il se dépêche.

Tyki s'avança, lentement vers moi, pour me faire languir, puis approcha son visage du mien, son souffle chaud se mêla au mien, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, en une douce caresse, qu'il approfondit ensuite, laissant sa langue rencontrer sa consœur.

Je sentis une chaleur intense, tel un brasier ardent, se répandre en moi, lorsque ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise pour toucher ma peau. Toutes pensées cohérentes partirent en vacances mais je n'en n'avais que faire, Je n'étais plus que sensations et désir. J'allais enfin pouvoir me libérer de toute la frustration acquise, pendant des jours et des jours, à cause des tortures que m'infligeait Tyki.

Lorsque mon amant quitta mes lèvres, pour descendre dans mon cou, je remarquais que j'étais nu comme au premier jour de ma naissance et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Je me demandais comment Tyki avait pu être aussi rapide et sans que je m'en rende compte...soit j'étais trop absorbé par lui, ce qui est normal, il embrasse comme un Dieu...soit il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs et...finalement, je m'en foutais royalement, du pourquoi du comment.

Je me laissais aller à gémir de plaisir, quand sa langue et ses dents mordillèrent et léchèrent mon cou, j'allais sûrement me retrouver avec plusieurs suçons et aussi bizarre que cela puisse être...ça me plaisait qu'il me marque ainsi comme s'il voulait que les autres sachent que je lui appartenais, enfin il est plus probable que c'est moi qui me faisais des idées, mais bon on peut toujours rêver.

Mais bon passons.

Ses caresses se firent plus présentes, plus fébriles, il ne cherchait pas à cacher son désir violent de me prendre, de me faire sien. Mes mains furent libérées pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois prisonnière mais cette fois par ses mains chaudes et douces, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Je ne pouvais que subir ses assauts. Mon sexe fut bientôt assailli par une bouche et une langue avide et brûlante qui me mena jusqu'à l'extase, mes cris de plaisir résonnèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je me déversa bientôt dans sa bouche si tentante ne pouvant plus me contenir plus longtemps, dans un long cri plus puissant que tous les autres.

Après cela, je sortis lentement des limbes du plaisir, le souffle erratique. Tyki profita de cela pour se placer au-dessus de moi et me pénétrer en une seul fois, ses mains tenant mes cuisses écartées. Je retins un hurlement de douleur face à son geste et des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. J'haletais essayant de reprendre une respiration normale et d'oublier la douleur encore un peu présente qui se diffusait dans mon postérieur.

-Vengeance, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. L'enfoiré ! Juste pour cela. Il avait la rancune tenace, cet abruti, pire que Kanda, pas que je me plaigne qu'il m'a enfin fais l'amour mais il aurait pu être un peu plus tendre avec moi. Je suis fragile, quand même...Wouah, ça fait bizarre de mettre ma si magnifique personne et fragile en même temps, surtout que c'est faux.

L'homme qui peuplait mes rêves commença de doux mouvements de va-et-vient, je serra les dents face à la douleur mais peu à peu elle disparut pour laisser place au plaisir, encore plus quand il toucha ma prostate à chaque coup de rein me menant à l'extase. Mes cris se transformèrent en hurlements de plaisir, un plaisir intense que Tyki partageait, je le savais, même s'il retenait ses cris. Il accéléra allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort me pilonnant passionnément, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je me libère entre nos deux corps humides de sueur et après quelques coup de reins, Tyki se laissa aller en moi me remplissant de sa semence qui s'écoula de mon derrière malmené et endolori lorsqu'il se retira de moi.

Encore à bout de souffle et fatigué, l'un comme l'autre, il me prit dans ses bras en une étreinte douce et rassurante. En cet instant, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'aimait mais cela ne devait être que le fruit de mon imagination et de mon cœur qui battait pour lui.

Je me réveillai le premier er m'assis sur le lit, le drap me couvrant le strict minimum mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Tyki qui se trouvait nu sans rien pour le cacher. Je souris en regardant son corps de rêve qui m'avais pris hier soir et pas qu'une fois, nous avions remis nos ébats plusieurs fois, soudain mon sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur quand mon postérieur se rappela à moi. Je sortis du lit faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon tortionnaire et alla prendre une douche pour enlever toute trace de la nuit passée...enfin les traces qui pouvaient partir surtout avec les suçons, traces de griffures et bleus qui ornaient ma peau. Je pouvais difficilement oublier la nuit de sexe torride avec mon fantasme. Mais il n'était pas qu'un fantasme, il était aussi l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, bien que jamais je ne lui dirais. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour croire qu'il me retournerait mes sentiments.

Enfin bon, je m'habillai rapidement veillant toujours à ce que mon Apollon de rêve dorme comme un bébé et lui laissa un mot avant de partir, traversant bien des couloirs pour me retrouver à l'air libre et utiliser l'Arche afin de rejoindre la ville paumée ou devait encore se trouver Kanda et Lavi. Le train passait tous les mois, donc avec de la chance moins d'un mois s'était écoulé et les deux tourtereaux ne pensaient pas encore à moi. Le seul moment où ils pourraient s'inquiéter serait quand il ne me verrait pas au moment du départ et encore Kanda je doutais qu'il puisse avoir un petite pensée pour moi si je disparaissais dans la nature et Lavi était Lavi difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait.

Finalement j'eus de la chance, j'avais réussi à revenir je jour même du départ. Je me fis donc engueuler par Kanda qui me traiter d'incapable, de poids mort et d'autre joyeuseté de ce genre...tandis que Lavi, contrairement à son compagnon irascible, vit mon petit problème de rein et se moqua de moi et insinua bien de chose pendant des jours. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, si je boitais mais celle de mon amant.

Mais je réussi à le faire taire, le menaçant de raconter au Kendoka que le Roux mettait en place des stratagèmes pour arriver à ses fins et réaliser ses fantasmes de pervers, la réaction du Japonais serait spectaculaire et sanglant, surtout connaissant le caractère explosif de Kanda.

Après être rentré à la Congrégation, je partis me coucher et souris en me rappelant du petit mot laissé sur l'oreiller près d'un Tyki endormi et si mignon.

_Tyki._

_J'ai été ravi de passer du temps avec toi et si toutes tes vengeances se déroulent ainsi et bien... tu sais où me trouver._

_J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre, qui j'espère sera aussi merveilleuse et jouissif que celle-ci._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Allen._

Oh oui, j'attendais avec impatience de le revoir et cette fois-ci, je reprendrais les rennes et mènerait la danse avec un Tyki soumis à tous mes désirs. Un sourire pervers et sadique se forma sur mes lèvres en pensant à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire et je m'endormi rêvant de Tyki, en espérant que notre prochaine rencontre ne tardera pas trop.

**xXx**

Dans un coin sombre de la chambre de l'exorciste, une porte s'ouvrit et un certain Noah en sortit, impatient de pouvoir profiter de son Allen, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, encore et encore. La pauvre Exorciste n'était pas près de dormir. Tyki n'avait pas fini de se venger et n'était pas près de mettre fin à ses représailles, d'agréables représailles et ce n'était pas son amant qui allait dire le contraire. C'est ainsi que Tyki entreprit de réveiller Allen pour lui faire subir bien des tortures plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Finalement, ils se retrouvaient plus tôt que prévu mais aucun des deux ne pensa à se plaindre. Sans doute étaient-ils trop occuper l'un avec l'autre.

Des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs retentirent bientôt dans la chambre...

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =) **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
